


June 26, 2015

by tinyarmedtrex



Series: An Everlasting Love [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Marriage is Legal, M/M, Short & Sweet, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: The Supreme Court rules that gay marriage is legal. Richie and Eddie are going to celebrate!Total happy fluffT for language





	June 26, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t seen this before and I thought it deserved a little story. Just a sweet little story about the boys celebrating when gay marriage was legalized!

“Eds, they’re going to announce it tomorrow. I can feel it, we’re winning this one.” Richie and Eddie were at their dining room table, Richie strumming his fingers on the table in an effort to keep his nervousness at bay. 

Eddie reached over and grabbed his hand, stilling it. “Don’t get your hopes up hun. The Supreme court is still conservative. It’s not a sure thing.” 

Eddie had been trying to temper Richie’s excitement all week. The Supreme Court was hearing Obergefell v. Hodges, a case that could make gay marriage legal at a federal level. Richie was convinced that the court would rule for the couples and widowers. He felt it in his bones.  Eddie was less certain, he was hopeful but wouldn’t let himself believe that it would happen. 

“My main lady Ruth Bader Ginsburg won’t let me down Eds.” 

Eddie laughed, “Should I be jealous?”

Richie leaned over and kissed him. “Absolutely. She’d probably marry me.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “She’d never have you. She has too much class.” 

Richie and Eddie had been together nearly a decade and weren’t married, despite it being legal in their home state of California. When people asked why Eddie always replied that he couldn’t enjoy it knowing that someone one state over couldn’t get married. Richie would tell people it was because Eddie was getting the milk without buying the cow. Richie wanted to marry Eddie and proposed several times a week. Eddie would always laugh and say only once they could do it Mississippi. Until recently it seemed impossible that it could ever happen. 

Richie put a hand on his heart, “Ouch Eds. I’m more than worthy of being Mr. Ginsburg. But don’t worry, after tomorrow you’ll have to marry me. Which is good, I’ve been waiting long enough, it’s time you made an honest man out of me.” He stood, kissing Eddie’s forehead. 

“I’m off to work.” Richie was still leading his record company, which had now been bought out by a bigger company. It was better for the company but not always for him. He was still adjusting to having a boss and to listening to other people but overall he was happy with the decision. 

“Sure Richie, whatever you say. See you tonight.” Eddie smiled ruefully at him, shaking his head. “I might be home a little late.” Eddie was at uber, he had slowly risen through the company and was often on trips to help spread the company.

“I’ll just invite Ruth over.” Richie said over his shoulder as he left. 

\---

 

Eddie and Richie had taken Friday off. They knew regardless of the outcome they wouldn’t have been able to focus at work. They had the radio on, trying to do other tasks but really listening for updates. 

Finally, around 10am., an excited voice filled the air. 

“And in a landmark decision with a 5/4 split the Supreme Court has ruled that same sex couples can marry. Justice Kennedy sided with the liberal justices…” 

The radio droned on but neither heard it. They turned to each other, Richie’s mouth hanging open and Eddie’s hands clamped over his. Both just stared, wide eyed, at the other. Richie was speechless, a complete rarity. 

After a minute Richie let out a loud ‘whoop!’ and picked Eddie up, spinning him around. “Eddie! Baby! Did you hear that?”

Eddie was crying by the time Richie set him down. “I can’t believe it. I can’t.” 

Richie wiped the tears with his thumb, “Eds, it happened. It fucking happened. Take that DOMA.” He kissed Eddie, feeling nearly fanatical with glee. 

Eddie pulled back slightly. He seemed to be in shock. “I just, I need to check my phone.” He grabbed his phone, checking the news for confirmation. Richie’s heart swelled even more as he saw rainbows and pink on every page. 

Richie checked his phone too, dancing around, unable to stay still. He saw multiple texts from friends and the losers, asking if they saw the news and expressing happiness. Richie’s grin was so big it almost hurt. Eddie still looked like he was in disbelief. He kept refreshing pages, reading the same titles, as he ran a hand through his hair. Richie waited for Eddie to look up then realized he wouldn’t. 

“Eddie, Eds, Spaghetti Man,” He grabbed Eddie’s hand and Eddie looked up at him. “We gotta go out, there has to be so many celebrations. Let’s go find one.” Richie wanted to be surrounded by people who were feeling as joyous as him. 

This seemed to take Eddie out of his stupor. He nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Where should we go?”  

They decided on the court house, hoping they could find people to follow there. They couldn’t even get close in their uber before they hit a large crowd. They got out and walked into the crowd, seeing the same range of emotions they were feeling. Many were crying, others laughing but everyone looked to be in giddy disbelief. Everyone seemed to have rainbows or pink, many had homemade signs that say ‘Love wins’. Eddie stared, seeming unable to believe it was happening. 

It was loud, people shouting and singing off key. Richie heard several songs floating in through the air- Queen and the Village People seemed to be the favorites of the day. Everyone was hugging one another, lost in the moment. Eddie accepted several hugs from strangers, a smile slowly growing on his face. Richie couldn’t wipe his grin off as they wandered around, enjoying the celebration.

Someone offered them temporary rainbow tattoos and Richie stuck it on both of them, sticking it on Eddie’s cheek and licking it for moisture, before adding his to his hand.

“Gross.” Eddie’s nose wrinkled but he was laughing. 

“You love it.” Richie kissed him. “We should get these permanently. Some cool rainbow tattoos.”

“I love you but absolutely not.”  Eddie said, grabbing Richie’s hand. “Let’s find the courthouse.” 

The crowd got thicker the closer they got. Someone was passing out shots and both Eddie and Richie took one, cheersing with new friends. They stopped to talk to several groups of people, having the same conversation every time. Everyone was thrilled, shocked and ready to celebrate. 

Eventually they saw the courthouse, which had a big rainbow flag unfurled in front of it. Eddie stopped abruptly, gaping. 

Richie stood behind him, pulling his partner’s back to his chest and wrapping his arms around him. They both watched at the scene of celebration, soaking it in. People were dancing in the dense crowd and no one objected when they got bumped into. More people and drinks appeared, the attitude festive and surreal. 

Eddie turned around, looking up at Richie. “It’s real. This is real.” He said, tears in his eyes again. 

“You’ll smudge your new tattoo.” Richie joked, wiping his tears away again. 

Eddie laughed. “Thanks.” He leaned into Richie, wrapping his arms around him. 

Richie kissed Eddie’s hair. “It is real. Love won.” He held Eddie, tucking his chin on Eddie’s head as he watched people perform poorly executed somersaults. “We won Eds, all of us.” 

Eddie pulled away slightly, watching him. “What are you thinking?” Richie asked, smiling at him.

“Marry me.” Eddie said. 

Richie found himself speechless for the second time that day, his eyes widened. “What?” He finally got out.

“Marry me.” He repeated. “I don’t have a ring.” His brow furrowed, “But we’ll buy you one. Whatever you want.” Richie still stared, unable to form a response.   

After a minute Eddie chuckled, “Need an answer babe.”

Richie finally came out of his stupor and nodded, “Yes! Yes!” He pulled Eddie up, kissing him. “Hell fucking yes.” He kissed him again.

Eddie had a big goofy smile on his face as he kissed Richie’s cheek. “I thought you were all talk for a minute there.”

Richie pulled him closer. “I never thought this day would happen.”

“Me either,” Eddie said into his chest. “But I’m so happy it did.”

“I’m happy I’m celebrating it with you.” Richie kissed his hair. “I’m going to need a huge ring Eds. I’m talking rubies and diamonds. Because I’m worth it.”

Eddie sighed. “And the moment is ruined.” He pulled back, smiling. 

“You love it.” Richie countered. “And me.” 

“I really do.” Eddie said, kissing him as someone started throwing glitter in the air, coating both of them in rainbow sparkles. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> RBG is amazing, right? I admire her so much.
> 
> Looking up the articles and pictures from this day made me so happy. I highly recommend it next time you're down.


End file.
